This invention relates in general to methods and apparatus for packaging and dispensing vaginal medications and in particular to methods and apparatus for packaging and dispensing vaginal medications which provide a higher degree of sanitation than previously known methods and apparatus.
Known methods of intravaginal application of medication typically consist of a hollow tubular applicator with an internal piston. The medication is inserted into the hollow applicator and dispensed by means of the internal piston in the manner of a large, crude hypodermic syringe. The applicators are generally constructed of plastic or cardboard materials. The cardboard applicators are typically disposable and are only utilized once. Plastic applicators are reusable and must be carefully cleaned after each application to prevent reinfection or contagion. The difficulty associated with the proper cleaning of such reusable applicators and the distaste with which most patients view this procedure are primarily responsible for a marked tendency among patients to discontinue utilization of the medication prematurely. This practice often results in the incomplete treatment of a problem which flares up again soon after treatment is discontinued. Additionally, it is common for a patient to suffer reinfection due to the incomplete disinfection of the applicator after each utilization.
Thus, when utilizing known vaginal medication applicators, a tradeoff must be made between the increased cost associated with disposable applicators and the high risk of infection and contagion associated with reusable applicators.